


Le due corvonero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una discussione tra Luna e Helena Corvonero.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Harry Potter, Dama GrigiaPrompt:" Torna a farmi visita!"





	Le due corvonero

Le due corvonero

“Harry è più tornato a farti visita?” domandò Luna. Si sedette vicino a Helena, strinse le gambe e nei suoi occhi sporgenti si riflette la figura argentea dello spettro. 

La figlia di Priscilla negò con il capo.

“Anche se gliel’ho detto, non tornerà mai da qualcuno così legato alla morte. E il barone sanguinario ha lasciato in me una traccia di sangue” sussurrò. Chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli le vorticarono intorno al capo e gli occhi gli divennero liquidi. Sospirò, rizzò il capo e sorrise.

“Il suo cuore adesso è sereno, vero?” chiese. 

Luna afferrò la collana di tappi e socchiuse gli occhi.

“E’ convinto che il fuoco e la distruzione del male porteranno a un assoluto bene, quando capirà che non esiste solo il bianco e nero tornerà. Fidati di me” disse. 

Lo spettro si abbassò e sfiorò con le dita incorporee la guancia pallida di Lovegood.

“Mi fido sempre di te” disse.


End file.
